


The General's Game

by pandacchii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacchii/pseuds/pandacchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet drabble for soundlessrawr.tumblr.com wanting a fic with akashi in it!</p>
<p>Shogi Tournament with Akashi and Midorima</p>
            </blockquote>





	The General's Game

The room was filled with a stilled silence, the only sound being the shishi odoshi from the garden outside, the clunking of wood sparking the air every couple of minutes.

Midorima stared intently at the board in front of him, strategies and plan spinning around his mind, unsure of what move to make to insure his own victory. After this match, which he had to win under no circumstances, was the match with Akashi. His fingers tightened around the fabric of his hakama, feeling uncomfortable in the late spring heat, the heavy clothing hot against his skin.

The match would be ending soon of course, (that he had already assured would happen). The young male around his age at the other end of the board gulped loudly at the moment, perspiration appearing around his temples. He reached a hand to wipe it off quickly, the boy’s eyes darting back and forth, looking for a way to win.

 

The green haired male smirked, as he adjusted his glasses, knowing that the boy was realizing he was soon out of plans. With the final winning strategy in mind, he moved his fingers to his winning piece, flipping it down on the spot that assured his victory.

The judges stood up, hands planted firmly on their desk.

“Game! Midorima Shintarou,” the female called out, projecting her voice across the room.

Midorima stood up, brushing off the dust that had gotten on his formal kimono during the match.

The boy in front of him bowed, his hands gripped tightly to their sides, as he reveled in his defeat.

He bowed as well, his back staying a perfect straight angle, before straightening back up again, noticing the way his opponent’s eyes glistened of tears, yet restrained them. He would save those for when he was alone.

Midorima could understand of course, the weight of losing in the semi-finals was crushing, and having come so close to victory, yet fallen right before you reached the end. He had felt those same things, numerous amounts of time.

The other judge ushered his opponent out, and requested that Midorima sat back down, taking a short break before the next rival came in. Midorima almost laughed at this comment, being that his next rvial was ALWAYS in the room moments after the previous person had left.

The brilliant fire of red appeared inside the room merely moments after he thought it, those brilliant red eyes flashing over to his, a smirk appearing on his new opponent’s lips.

“So, Shintarou, we meet again. Do you really think you’ll beat me? What makes you think this time you’ll be able to do it?” Akashi said, taking his seat across from Midorima, setting up his pieces.

Midorima’s lips hardened into a frown, as he narrowed his eyes at Akashi.

“I will win this time, Akashi. I have set up everything in preparation for my success.”

Akashi only let out a bark of laughter, as if someone had made a bad joke.

“You say that each and every time, Shintarou. The results will be the same, as always.”

“And why is that, Akashi? Who is to say that this time I may not win? After all I have all the luck on my side.”

The red haired captain set down the last of his pieces, meeting Midorima’s  gaze with his own, his eyes lighting up with a dangerous spark.

“It is simple. Because I always win.”

—

The game didn’t last long, possibly 30 minutes at longest. At first, it had been an earnest struggle between the two of them, with Midorima in the lead. He had always taken peeks over at Akashi to see if he held any thoughts that he might possibly lose, but instead he found a calm and collected gaze – a gaze that had stayed throughout the whole game.

“Game. Akashi Seijuuro.”

As they stood up to bow, Midorima clenched his teeth together, his nails digging into his palms as he pinned them to either side of him. He felt as if his feelings were not reflecting his former opponent, the weight of loss and defeat now heavy upon him. He bowed his head, his bangs covering his face, as he squeezed his eyes shut, asking himself Why, just WHY could he not win against Akashi. Everything was on his side, he was intelligent, could beat any other opponent, except for Akashi.

“I will defeat you next year,” he declared, looking down at Akashi with his jaw set.

“Defeat me? Have you still not learned that will never happen?”

“I will do it. These defeats have only made me stronger. You will face your defeat.”

The captain smirked, tilting his head to the side in a thoughtful and thinking manner.

“Do you know the English name for this game, Shintarou?”

Midorima opened his mouth to answer quickly, his knowledge of the history and game knowing no bounds.

“The general’s game.”

“Very well done.”

Midorima could hear the tone he used, similar to that of a King praising the people who followed him.

“Yes, it is called the general’s game. You see, Shintarou, this game, is the game of kings. The game of Generals. The one of those who lead, they carry a certain type of blood. Those that will bow down to them, they will follow their every order, no matter what the task. As it happens, wouldn’t you say there is a common similarity? I always win because I am like the generals and kings of the past. You, You Shintarou, are the people who look up to those. Those who follow the King can never defeat them. It is simply a matter of Hierarchy. It can never be achieved.”

Akashi spoke to Midorima in a gentle manner, almost like pity in which he would never truly understand what he was referring to, because he didn’t hold that special “power” Akashi so said he had.

“None of that matters, Akashi. I will find a way.”

Akashi could only laugh, his eyes glinting once again.

“I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
